Joe Show: Kung fu Les Meserabeles cast
by mad eye's love
Summary: On the Joe show 6 of the cast of Kung fu les mes are interviewed by My oc Joe, they are, Shifu, Mayling oc, Po, Tigress, Emm Oc and Taia OC. R&R. Emm and Joe belog to me!
1. Chapter 1

N: The music starts and the host of " The Joe show" comes out on stage acting silly and dancing around, he sits down at his desk and sorts some papers.

Joe: Good evening everyone!

N: The audience claps and cheers.

Joe: Boy do we have a show tonight, 6 of the cast members of " Kung fu les Mesirables" are here.

(N: The audience claps and cheers.

Joe: As " Jean Valjean" Shifu Ming.

N: The audience cheers and claps as Shifu walks out on stage, wearing a white shirt, Jade green dress vest , with black buttons, black silk tie tucked into the vest, and black dress pants, he smile's shakes Joe's hand and sits down.

Joe: As " Fantine" Mayling Ming.

N: The audience claps and cheers as Mayling walks out, she is wearing a red dress that stops right above her knees, it was a high neck almost like a turtle neck but sleeveless, her hair curled and down, she Shakes Joe's hand and sits to the left of Shifu.

Joe: As "Marius Pontmercy" Po Ping.

N: The audience claps and cheers even louder, Po is wearing a white shirt with black pants, he high five's Joe and sits next to Mayling.

Joe: As "Cosette" Tigress.

N: The audience claps and cheers, Tigress walks out wearing a strapless blue dress with cheery blossoms on it, a black rap and a lily behind her right ear, she shakes Joe's hand and sits next to Po.

Joe: As "Eponine" Taia.

N: The audience claps and cheers, Taia comes out wearing a pink blouse with white pants, her hair is in a pony tail, she shakes Joe's hand and winks as she walks past Shifu and sits next to Po.

Joe: And finally the director Emm Marie.

N: The audience claps and cheers, Emm walks out wearing a long sleeve striped turtle neck like shirt, a gray vest, blue jeans and Purple converses, her hair is curled and left down, she shakes Joe's hand and sits to the right of Shifu.

Joe: Before we got started, I would like to congratulate Grand master Shifu Ming and his wife Mayling Ming who have just found out a week after the play that there going to be first time parents.

N: The audience awe's and claps.

Joe: Were you expecting Mayling to tell you this?

Shifu: No, I was completely cot off guard by it, but we are happy.

N: The audience Awe's.

Joe: So Mayling your 2 weeks pregnant?

Mayling: Actually one month, I became pregnant some were around the week of the second week.

Joe: Wow, no symptoms?

Mayling: Nope.

Joe: Haha, well lets get to the questions, our first question is from Iamtyping98 for everyone she asks, "Is this you first time doing this sort of work?" Emm lets start with you.

Emm: Well, I was in 2 plays, one was in high school the play was called "Willy wonka and the chocolate factory." I was an oompaloompa and had plenty of singing parts, the second one was at a nearby theater the play I was in there was called "Law and Order fairy tail unit" I had 2 parts "Bashful" from "Snow white and the seven dwarfs" and "The cow that jumped over the moon."

Joe: Wow, a lot of experience, Shifu what about you?

Shifu: I have had no experience in acting, but when I was with Mayling and her parents that's when I learned I could sing, and Emm who is a very good friend of ours, got me to audition.

Joe: And I must say you have a fantastic voice.

Shifu: Thank you.

Joe: Mayling how about you?

Mayling: I was in a talent show when I was little and sang "Danny boy" and won, but other than that not plays.

Joe: Did you get Shifu to sing?

Mayling: Yes.

Joe: Haha, Po how about you?

Po: Well, I have never been in any plays except for the Awesome Les Mesirabeles, but I have been in talent show's before.

Joe: You are also a fantastic singer.

Po: Thank you.

Joe: Tigress how about you?

Tigress: I didn't even know I could sing until Emm got me to try out.

Po: And she is a Bodacious singer.

N: The audience mainly girls cheer and clap.

Joe: Wow Po it would seem like you have some girl fans.

N: Joe, Po and the audience laugh.

Joe: Taia, what about you?

Taia: I have never been in any type of play before, but I do sing to my kids.

Joe: Fantastic, we have another question from Annie121998 for Shifu she asks, " How can you say all those things to Tigress on stage but not in real life?"

N: Shifu sighs.

Shifu: I have a much better relationship with my daughter, Tigress, it wasn't going to be easy to say those things because I have never said them to her in real life, Emm pulled me and Tigress aside and had us talk about it, I hadn't realized how much I hurt her until she told me, and thanks to Emm our relationship is much closer and it maid it easer to say those things to her on stage, I love my daughter, and nothing is going to change that.

N: Tigress hugged Shifu.

Tigress: I love you to baba.

N: The audience awe's, Joe turns to Emm.

Joe: Have you ever thought of being a councilor?

Emm: No, because that was the only time it ever worked.

Joe: Wow your good, I have a question for Mayling, wasn't your brother in this?

Mayling: Yes, I had told him about it and and he wanted to try out so I talked to Emm and she gave him the part of "Enjolras" which he did a fantastic job with.

Joe: What is your brother's name?

Mayling: James Ian Mctomas.

Joe: And he's your youngest and only brother?

Mayling: Yes.

Joe: Do you get along with him Shifu?

Shifu: Oh yes, very well, he was my best man at our wedding.

N: Joe laugh's

Joe: Wow, that's not something you see every day.

N: The audience laughs.

Joe: We will be right back after the brake.

Auther's note: The first one got taken off because apparently I did something against the guide lines, but honestly I didn't under stand them so I don't see what I did wrong. Emm, belongs to me. I did ask Iamtyping98 for permission to use Taia, I also asked her for some questions. I asked the same thing for Annie121998 for questions and she gave me some. You can even ask Iamtyping98 and Annie121998. R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Joe: Welcome back to the show, I know it may be a little late but.

N: Joe turns to Shifu, and Tigress hands Shifu a card.

Joe: Happy fathers day Master Shifu.

Shifu: Thank you Joe.

N: Shifu opens the card.

Mayling: What does it say?

Shifu: " There have been many titles for you but the most special title off all to be called is daddy, happy fathers day, love your daughter Tigress."

N: Shifu had a tear in his eye.

Shifu: Thank you Tigress.

Tigress: Your welcome baba.

N: Joe picks up more question cards.

Joe: I think I'm going to cry, ok our next question is from Jack and its for everyone Jack asks, "Can you relate to your character in any way?" Shifu lets start with you.

Shifu: I really don't know, I guess I would have to say that we are both loving fathers.

N: The audience awe's.

Joe: I would say you are, Mayling how about you?

Mayling: "Fantine" loves her daughter, and I already love my child.

Emm: I'm going to cry.

N: Shifu pats Emm on the back.

Joe: Tigress how about you?

Tigress: Well, like "Cosett" I don't know who my real parents are, but I am grateful to have master Shifu as a father.

Joe: Awe, that is so sweet, Po can you relate?

Po: Well, "Marius" is a fighter and so am I.

Joe: I would say so, Taia what about you?

Taia: Yes I can, I understand what its like to love some one and have that same person not love you back.

N: She says and looks at Shifu, his ear twitches and Mayling holds his hand.

Joe: Awe that's sad, ok our next question is from Mike and his question is for Emm he asks " Is it true that you were going to cast Tai Lung as "Inspector Jevert" instead of "Monsieur Thenardier?"

Emm: Yes actually I was, but then I realized that it would be very awkward having Shifu as the prisoner and Tai Lung as the "Inspector" so I changed it, I wasn't about to give Tai Lung that opportunity.

Joe: Does Tai Lung know this?

Emm: No, but he probably does now.

Joe: Oh, our next question is from Annie121998 her question is for Po and Tigress she asks " What really happened behind the sceens?'

N: Po and Tigress laughing.

Tigress: Well if you mean did we beat each other up, then no we didn't, actually Po had asked me to be his girlfriend.

N: Po smiles and the crowed cheers.

Joe: I did not know that.

Po: Its true, but master Shifu threatened to drop kick me if I would inappropriately touch her.

Shifu: And the threat still stands.

Po: Does me kissing her count?

N: Shifu raises and eye brow.

Shifu: No.

Po: Ok then.

N: Po leans over and kisses Tigress on the lips, the audience awe's.

Joe: Awe, that is so sweet, how long have you been dating?

Po: About a month.

Joe: Wow Tigress, you get a boyfriend and either a little sister or brother.

Emm: It seems Tigress hit the jackpot.

N: The audience laughs.

Tigress: Yes I did.

N: She kisses Po on the cheek.

Joe: Awe, I have a question for Shifu and Mayling, have you picked any names out for the baby?

Mayling: We picked out a few, if it's a boy his name will be Xiao Shifu, which translates to Little Shifu in English.

Shifu: And if it's a girl, Meili Lin.

Joe: So you'll have a Shifu Jr and a Shifu sr?

Shifu: Yas, but I don't care what we get.

Mayling: As long as it healthy.

Joe: Yes, we have time for one more question before we go to a commercial, this next question is from, Elizabeth its for Emm and she asks "Weren't you an extra?"

Emm: Yes, a few times, the seen were "Fantine" Is at the docks, she didn't feel comfortable having another man come up behind her in that seen so I took the part, I was also one of the women at the factory the one who took the letter out of "Fauntine's" hand.

Joe: Really, you have a beautiful voice by the way.

Emm: Thank you.

Joe: We will be right back after the break.

Authers note: Jack, Mike and Elizaabeth are all mine! R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

N: Back from the break, Taia comes out wearing a Notre Dame football hoody.

Joe: Sorry it took so long, Taia accidentally spilt coffee on her shirt, we have a question from Mike for Emm, Mike asks, " Why did you cast Master Shifu as Jean Valjean?"

Emm: Well, I thought he was right for the roll, and he has an amazing singing voice.

Shifu: Thank you Emm.

N: Shifu hugs Emm.

Joe: Our next question is from Elizabeth and her question is for Shifu she asks." Out of the hole musical what was your favorite song?"

Shfiu: Well, I would have to say "Bring him home" because it just touches you, the first time I saw the 25th anavercery of it and herd the song, I cried.

Emm: And its very rare that he does.

N: The audience laughs.

Joe: Haha, our next question is form Kate her question is for Shifu she asks, "How did you react when Mayling told you she was Pregnant?"

Shifu: Honestly, there is no way to explain how happy I was.

Joe: I know how that is.

N: The audience claps.

Joe: Apparently so does the audience.

N: Everyone laughs.

Joe: Next question is for Taia and its from Nick he asks "Did you not get along with any one on stage?"

Taia: Not really, I tried to stay away from Tai Lung and Shen as much as possible.

Emm: And it didn't work out to well either.

Joe: Geez, our next question is from Mike and its for Emm he asks "Did you help any with the acting and coriaughpry?"

Emm: Yes, quite a bit, before the first practice I had everyone sit down and take notes on there character as they watched the 25th anaversery, then I had them learn the songs, I would also sing with them and act and give them a few tips.

Joe: That's very good, next question, is from Rick and its for Tigress he asks "Did you have a hard time working with Tai Lung?"

Tigress: A little bit, but I knew that Emm wasn't going to allow anything to happen so that made me feel better.

Joe: Did you get to meet the girl who played little "Cosett"?

Tigress: Yes, her name is Molly she's 10, she has to be the cutest little girl ever.

Joe: I Think we have a picture.

N: A picture pops up on the screen.

Joe: Awe she's so cute.

N: Its of a little tiger girl wearing a pink dress with a flower in her brown hair.

Joe: I knid of wanna pinch her cheeks.

Emm: I know, she is such a sweet little girl.

Joe: I have a question for Emm, is it true you have been taking the Korean martial art kwon as Tae kwon do?

Emm: Yes, its so much fun, I love going.

Joe: After that are you going to try kung fu?

Emm: I don't know, I want to see how this goes first,

Joe: That's good, now before we break, Shifu is going to sing "Bring him home."

N: Shifu goes up by the piano, the music starts.

Shifu: God on high, hear my prayer, in my need you have always been there. He is young, He's afraid, let him rest, heaven blessed. He's like the son I might have known, if God had granted me a son. The summers die, one by one so soon they fly, on and on. And I am old and will be gone. Bring him peace, bring him joy, he is young, he is only a boy. (Takes a deep breath.) You can take, you can give! Let him be let him live. If I die, let me die, let him live. Bring him home, bring him home, Bring…him…home.

Authers note: Mike, Elizabeth, Kate, Nick and Rick are all mine, I am sorry it took me so long, I have been busy, Ive been taking tae kwon do. R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

N: Back from the break.

Joe: Well, I have to say Shifu you do have an amazing voice.

Shifu: My King fu is better.

N: Emm laughs.

Emm: No, there both at the same level.

N: Joe points at Emm.

Joe: See, cant argue with that.

Shifu: Yah, your right.

Joe: Back to the questions, this is from Chris its for Emm he asks. "Why did you cast Oogway as the bishop?"

Emm: Well, most people think it's because he's old, I can tell you now that's not the case, I chose him to play the bishop because he has that enlightened cence of spirituality, that usually comes with Catholic priests and bishops.

Joe: Huh, I've never thought of that.

Shifu: That actually surprised me.

N: Everyone laughs.

Joe: Here's one from Beth and her question is for Mayling, she asks. "Where did you meet Master Shifu?"

Mayling: I met him through Emm actually, she said to me and I quote, "I know someone who is single, good looking, very kind, and a 10th degree black sash Grand Master."

N: Shifu looks over at Emm.

Shifu: You give me way to much credit.

Mayling: Well she told the truth, and when she took me to meet him we clicked.

Shifu: The most beautiful woman I have ever met, and I still think of her that way.

N: He kisses her on the lips, the audience awes.

Joe: That has to be the most romantic thing I have ever heard.

Emm: Its like you don't come across it any more.

Joe: I know, how did you ask her to marry you?

Shifu: Well, I had bought the ring and took her out to a fancy restaurant, and after we ate before dissert came, I told her " From the moment I met you I fell in love with you, I never knew our love would go this far and." I bent down on my knee and asked "Mayling McTomas will you be my wife?" And well obviously she said yes.

Mayling: We had gotten married 2 years ago.

Joe: Awe, what was the biggest wedding present you got?

Shifu: It was from Emm, she had bought us a house, a 4 bedroom 3 bathroom, one in the master bedroom one in the hall and one in the down stairs.

Joe: Wow.

Shifu: That's what I said.

Emm: He was speech less, but hey, there both good friends.

Joe: Amazing, well that's all the time we have today, see you next time.

Authers Note: Well that's over, look for some extras in the "Kung fu les misarabeles." R&R.


End file.
